Nino
by Graystone
Summary: El fabuloso destino de Nino Quincampoix - Le fabuleux destin du Nino Quincampoix


**Disclaimer: **Amelié es una película de Jean-Pierre Jeunet.

Las frases en cursiva son aquellas en en que habla Amelié.

Todos los lugares de París mencionados en el fic son reales, independientemente de la función que tengan algunos. La cafetería Café des 2 Moulins y el sex-shop donde trabaja Nino son los que aparecen en las películas.

* * *

El 3 de marzo de 1973, a las catorce horas y treinta y dos minutos, una rosa abre su capullo y muestra sus espléndidos pétalos rojos a una temprana primavera. En ese mismo momento, una pareja se da un beso bajo la torre Eiffel de París, al igual que que en la otra punta de la ciudad, Isabelle Deroux fervientemente cose su nuevo vestido. A esa misma hora, Albert Quincampoix deja embarazada a su mujer, Nina Quincampoix, apellido de soltera Clavel.

El padre de Nino, el señor Quincampoix era un fotógrafo que regentaba una pequeña tienda de revelado en la _Rue de Rivoli_. A Albert Quincampoix le desagradan las fotos mal reveladas, los fotomatones y la gente que grita. Por otra parte, adora la fotografía, las cámaras antiguas y los edificio altos.

La madre de Nino, la señora Nina Clavel, es una mujer vivaracha. Trabaja como enfermera en el hospital _Necker Enfants Malades _de París, cuidando niños enfermos. A Nino a veces le gusta visitar a su madre y hablar con los niños del hospital. Nina es una mujer muy alegre, que sueña con poder viajar por todo el mundo, aunque su amor por Albert es suficiente como para hacer que se quede en París.

Debido al amor y el cariño que sus padres le profesan, Nino creció feliz durante su infancia, aunque con algunos peros. Por las mañanas iba a la escuela _Arènes de Lutèce_, donde por desgracia se prueba que los niños son muy crueles. A pesar de ello, cuando el día acaba y Nino vuelve a casa, es feliz. Junto a su padre, le ayuda en el revelado de fotografías, descubriendo el misterioso arte de las imágenes atrapadas por la cámara. Y junto a su madre, tras volver del hospital, la ayuda a cocinar para su padre.

Nino no tiene muchos amigos. Quizás el único conocido es George, un niño enfermo con el que juega a las cartas. George tiene cáncer desde una temprana edad, y aunque es muy feliz, a Nino se le hace raro verle totalmente calvo y pálido. Pero por desgracia no todo dura para siempre, y George murió muy joven. Y Nino se había quedado sin su amigo.

Y un día, la desgracia llegó para Nino. Una noche, los padre de Nino, durante su cena de aniversario, sufren un terrible accidente, y Nino ha de irse a vivir a un orfanato hasta que sea lo bastante mayor como para irse.

Pasan los días, las semanas, los meses y los años. Cinco años después, Nino deja el orfanato, ya que tiene la edad necesaria para vivir solo. Días después, acepta un trabajo como guardia nocturno, y ahí despierta su afición fotografiando pisadas en el cemento, hasta que conoce a Eva mientras trabajaba de Papá Noel en unos grandes almacenes, y esta le ofrece un empleo con un sueldo asequible en un sex-shop llamado _Palace Video_. Únicamente los miércoles, Nino se va a trabajar al parque de atracciones de París, en el túnel del terror. Entre sus aficiones, a Nino le encanta coleccionar risas y buscar entre los fotomatones de la ciudad para recoger los restos de fotografías que la gente desecha para luego pegarlas en su álbum de fotografías

El 30 de agosto de 1997 la vida de Nino iba a dar un giro radical. Mientras rebuscaba y tarareaba por debajo de una máquina de fotomatón, Nino vio a la que para él era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese podido haber visto. De pelo negro, corto. Llevaba un vestido rojo y una chaqueta marrón, con unas botas negras que nada conjuntaban. Ambos se miraron durante un momento, totalmente mudos, pero ella se marchó, y Nino no hizo más caso a aquello. No hasta días después, cuando en otro fotomatón de otra estación de trenes de París, la volvió a ver. Hasta juraría que podía ver latir su corazón, pero Nino, despistado pronto dejó de hacer caso y corrió hasta un hombre al que llamaba a gritos, pero de el que este no hacía caso. En su infructuoso intento, Nino había perdido su álbum de fotos que por suerte Amelié encontró.

Nino estaba destrozado. Ese álbum era todo lo que tenía, era como una novia que siempre estaría con él. Si Nino no lo volvía a encontrar, sería horrible. Por suerte Nino volvió a encontrarlo gracias a una muchacha, la misma muchacha que conoció en la estación de tren. Amelié.

Y después… ¡todo! Los encuentros, los amigos, el encuentro final, la noche juntos… Eran uno: Nino y Amelié, Amelié y Nino. Juntos los dos…

Han pasado dos años, y volvemos a retomar a Nino y Amelié donde los habíamos dejado, solo que ahora hay uno más: el pequeño Raymond, de tan sólo un mes. SU nombre es en honor al Hombre Cristal, fallecido el año anterior. Raymond es sólo un bebé, pero le encanta estar en los brazos de su padre mientras su madre le canta una canción.

_Y él sonríe._

Después de comer, los tres salen a la calle. Tras una previa visita al _Café des 2 Moulins_, para que todos puedan ver un día más al pequeño Raymond, la pareja y su hija va hasta los Campos Elíseos para pasear.

_Y es un paseo muy largo, pero no les importa._

Y cuando cae la noche, los tres llegan a casa, y Amelié prepara la cena. Nino baja hasta la frutería de Collignon, donde le pide a Lucien que le de un poco de canela en rama, pues Amelié va a ser su famoso pastel de ciruelas.

_Ese que Nino y Raymond adoran._

Y cuando llega, Raymon está en su parque, jugando. Ve a papá y alza los brazos. Quiere que le coja. Y Nino así lo hace, llevándole hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde suavemente mueve la cortina, haciendo que Amelié salga sonriendo.

Y Raymond se rié en los brazos de su padre, quien lo acuna, y Amelié canta…

_Y todos son felices._


End file.
